Words Most of All
by SHSLFanGirl11037
Summary: White hair stuck on to the pale forehead. Water dripped down the boy's face. Icy blue met with jade green. Rated T to be safe. Contains: bulling


So basically I had to write a creative piece for English – something about words impacting on our lives – and this was the result. If you find any mistakes please let me know.

Disclaimer: I think the fact that I said I did it for English is enough for anyone to realize there is no way I could either RotG or HtTYD

 **Words Most of All**

White hair stuck on to the pale forehead. Water dripped down the boy's face. Laughter echoed through the hall as the sound of stamping shoes faded. His blue eyes looked through the fringe in front of them and held the gaze of the only other occupant in the room. The two boys stared at each other until finally the crying, jade eyed male darted out of the room without glancing back as he followed the calls from those who had just left. Alone in the room, the white haired teen leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, letting his legs collapse beneath him. He sat there all day unable to move, even when his stomach protested.

His salvation came in the form of a soft voice, calling out to him. He frowned as he looked up, the voice sounded tired and devastated. It was the boy from before, the one who wanted to stay with him, but knew his place. A servant for the other boys, something he himself should have been, something he refused to be, and because of that refusal he was punished every day. The other boy extended his hand and it was gratefully accepted. Allowing himself to be lifted up to full height he realized how tall he was compared to the other. It was a lot considering how much smaller he felt under the jade orbs stare. The other boy muttered something. A name. Hiccup. He nodded but did not reply. Hiccup nodded grabbing his wrist and pulled him out of the room, out of the entire school.

They had walked a long way, he was not sure how far away they were or even where they were. But he thought better then asking and just let Hiccup steer him away from the already disappearing building and the see through people that inhabited it.

The shadows of the buildings loomed over them as if trying to consume them or lead them astray. Hiccup had long since let go of his wrist, and the blue eyed child wondered if he should stop following the other. Was it a trap? Similar had occurred happened before. The boys at school sent one of their own, Aster, a tall grey eyed boy. He had felt safe with Aster – safer than he did now even with Hiccup – but Aster had betrayed him, lead him astray, took him to his nightmare, the boys' den and Aster did nothing but stand there while they hit and choked him. Hiccup might be the same, everyone could be, so he was wary of taking chances. As if sensing his fear and discomfort, Hiccup reached back for him once again, this time though, instead of pulling him by the wrist, Hiccup took a gentle grasp of his hand, and did not let go.

Hiccup pulled him further towards a little forest that he had not even known existed. He had assumed, however, that Hiccup knew where he was going seeing as he was now being dragged through the trees. Hiccup, pushing his messy brown hair out of his face, stopped once they reached a hidden valley. It looked similar to the picture Hiccup had on the inside of his locker door. He let himself be led to the lake, down in the valley.

The next thing he knew there was nothing in his lungs. As he gasped for air he found that only water entered his mouth. His lungs burned as he coughed upon breaking though the surface of the lake. A force could be felt on his shoulders pushing him down again, resulting in another mouthful of water gushing into his lungs. Pulled up he heard his name being called. Hiccup, he realized, was the one to call out to him as he was once again shoved down into the depths of the lake. He should have known. Hiccup was no different from Aster, Hiccup had lead him here, to the boys. Those jade eyes he thought he could trust had lied, the boy who they belonged to would be the same as all the others, would just stand there, watching as they hit him, or this time, as they drowned him. Then there was a sharp tug from above, it removed him completely away from the lake. He lay on his side in the bank coughing up more water. He was surprised when to see Hiccup standing in front of him, the other's back facing him, acting as a buffer between the two parties. The older boys order the brown haired boy to move but the orders where met with a silent refusal. A confrontation started. Hiccup stood against a black haired beady eyed male, who was yelling to them both about defying the great Snoutlout's orders, as the followers of the older boy slowly slunk forward. Still Hiccup stood in front of him, jade eyes refusing to meet the anxious blue, as the first punch was thrown.

The two of them had to help each other in order to get out of the little valley before the older boys started to follow them. Honestly he was shocked that Hiccup had thrown punches at the older boys – mostly directed at Snoutlout. Eventually Hiccup had haled him to his feet, desperate to get them both away. He hid a small smile, it did feel good giving one of them a feel of his fist, but he was not foolish, he knew – and he was sure Hiccup did too – that the older boys would get them back before long. Hiccup was once again leading the way as they ran, silent so they could hopefully hear the others if they had not managed to completely lose them yet. Once satisfied that they were no longer being chased, jade orbs locked with icy blue and apologies and explanations fell off Hiccup's tongue. He closed his blue eyes and pushed his white hair out of his face as he nodded along with Hiccup's speech. If he was perfectly honest with himself, while he had believed Hiccup set it up with the other boys at the start, would the person who took him to be drowned, to be tortured, risk their own self for him, and even if Hiccup had organized it with Snoutlout and the boy's followers, it was the first time someone had stepped in for him, stood up for him. So he found himself not caring if it was pre-arranged because Hiccup was there with him, Hiccup had fought with him and fought for him. Hiccup was not like Aster, Hiccup was not like everyone else, he helped, he stayed and he was still there with him, he had not left like all the others did, and at that exact point in time he felt safer and happier with Hiccup then he ever had before.

He nearly walked into the brown haired boy when Hiccup stopped suddenly. Hiccup turned around, he said nothing as he gestured to his right. Looking he saw what Hiccup meant. They were at his house, he was not sure how Hiccup knew where he lived, nor was he going to ask how the other knew his name when he called out to him at the lake. Instead he pulled the jade eyed boy into a hug before heading up the path to the door. He turned and gave a quick wave in Hiccup's direction. He stopped when he noticed the other boy leaning forward.

"You know you're my friend now right?" Hiccup's voice was desperate and pleading.

"Yeh. I … I know" His own voice broke as he felt his eyes heating up, and started to rub at his arm in embarrassment.

"Then remember," Hiccup's voice started to break as well, "I will always be there for you, Jack"

He shook his head and walked towards the boy, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words, but they both impact on people, words most of all"

And with that he gave Hiccup another quick hug before he ran inside and Hiccup walked away, both ignored the tears that streamed down their faces as they prepared to face the following day.


End file.
